Until the end of time, I will love you
by Star Satine
Summary: SlaveToPotter copied my story so I thought I'd update to show you the real thing!
1. I'm dying

I hope you like this story; I've been really looking forward to putting it on the net! I know it's really short but it's a sort of taster, if I get some reviews then I'll write more (please, please review!). The beginning is taken from the part in the film where I want it to start. I don't own any Moulin Rouge rights or anything like that and I want to just thank Baz Lurmann for making such an incredible film that means so much to me and I'm sure it does for a lot of the people reading this, Hollyxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
'What's wrong?' Christian asked as Satine burst into his apartment, eyes watery,  
  
'I'm staying with the Duke' She replied, 'After I left you the Duke came to see me and he offered me everything, everything that I've ever dreamed of' She said sternly with a small, fake smile, 'He has one condition.I must never see you again. I'm sorry'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'He knew who I was'  
  
'What are you saying what about last night?'  
  
'I don't expect you to understand! The difference between you and I is that you can leave any time you choose.but this is my home...the Moulin Rouge is my home'  
  
'No' Christian whispered, 'There must be something else, this can't be real, there-there's something the matter tell me what it is, tell me what's wrong, TELL ME THE TRUTH'  
  
~(Start of my story)  
  
'Christian.' She paused struggling to breathe let alone prepare for what she was about to say. She looked straight in his eyes and gave another small smile, this time a real one, 'Christian, I'm.I'm dying'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm dying, Harold told me, I have consumption'  
  
'Your lying to me, wha-'  
  
'I'm not lying to you!' She screamed and began to cry,  
  
'I'm not lying' She whispered.  
  
With tears streaming down her face she closed her eyes and rested her head against him, trying to clear her mind. Christian gently wrapped his arms round her, he didn't understand, they were so many questions to ask but he'd lost his voice, he couldn't get any words to leave his mouth. He just stood there, eyes watery and mouth half open wondering how long they had left together, how long until his love for her was worthless, didn't mean anything to anyone, how long he would hear her gentle heart beat against his chest.  
  
Hours passed, hours of complete silence. They now sat on his bed Satine still in Christian's arms now sleeping, unlike Christian who's expression had not changed and nether had his thoughts.  
  
'Satine' he said suddenly and began to shake her, 'Satine, wake up, WAKE UP'  
  
As she woke she let out a small scream, 'What? What is it? What's wrong?'  
  
'Why did you lie to me?' He said sternly, 'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Why did you lie to me? Before when you told me you were staying, you told me you wanted to stay with the Duke.'  
  
'Err' Her mind spun, slightly shocked by the sudden awaken and wondering why Christian was suddenly intimidating her, 'Harold told me to, he'd convinced me, he said that we are, we're creatures of the underworld we can't afford to, to.love.'  
  
'But, but love is-'  
  
'Christian we've been though this before. I know now. Thanks to you I believe in love, I do but, it's just that Harold warned me about the Duke.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'The Duke said that the story would have to end his way and that I would go to him when the curtain falls or else-'  
  
'Or else?'  
  
'Or else you'd be.killed by his man servant 'Warner''  
  
'Wha-'  
  
'I couldn't take chances Christian, I couldn't risk your life just so we could have a few last happy moments before I.before I. It would be selfish'  
  
'Then why did you? You've told me everything'  
  
'I know, I'm never going to forgive myself but I couldn't stand it. I could feel the pain you were going through, the look of terror on your face and I couldn't do it, I couldn't pretend, I'm so sorry. You could just leave now, yes just leave you'll never have to see him, you won't be hurt' 'I can't leave you, I love you'  
  
'Yes but what's the point? Stay and you'll be killed just so you could watch me.die. It's not worth it'  
  
'There's no point in my life if you're not in it'  
  
'Don't be stupid, you've got so much to live for'  
  
'Like what, what is there? I'm worthless without you'  
  
'You're not! Oh, look, if you believe that then save yourself for me, please. Save yourself and keep in mind that's what I would've wanted. You're a talented writer Christian, you-you could tell our story, tell the world our story- we know it's a good one'  
  
They looked at each other, Satine smiling, Christian concentrating.  
  
'I love you' Satine said while lifting a hand and stroking his face, 'I love you'  
  
Suddenly Christian jumped up and grabbed hold of Satine's arms, 'I have an idea! You're going to be OK Satine, you'll be alright!' He smiled  
  
'What?'  
  
'We'll catch a train to London-'  
  
'What?' 'We'll catch a train to back home to London, the hospitals are really modern there, they might already of found a cure!'  
  
'Christian that's ridiculous, what's wrong with you?'  
  
'Why? What do you mean?'  
  
'Well they couldn't of found a cure in a matter of days, honestly! I might not even make it to London in time and, and where will we get the money from?'  
  
'I could sell my type writer-'  
  
'That might not be enough'  
  
'You could go back to the Moulin Rouge, pretend everything's gone to plan and then pack your bags'  
  
'Christian that's too much of a risk, don't you think they'll be the least bit suspicious? It's dark now; they'll wonder where I've been. If I get caught then they'll be serious consequences'  
  
'There's nothing else we can do, please'  
  
'How am I going to contact you if I get caught?'  
  
'Err, I could. I could time you'  
  
'What?'  
  
'We'll set a time, say 2 hours or so, if you don't meet me in that time then I'll know something's wrong'  
  
'Christian this all seems a bit extreme'  
  
'That's the beauty of it!' He smiled, 'Once it's all over and we're safe, when you're OK.you're cured, just imagine what life will be like! We'll get married and have children and I'll write our story and what a one it will be! We'll be living history, you and me together until we're old and frail and we'll die on the same day'  
  
'That all sounds like a dream, you can't predict the future, anything could go wrong'  
  
'What are you saying?'  
  
'I'm saying.I'm saying.if anything did go wrong, with the attitude you're keeping right now you'll be devastated'  
  
'Everything will be OK'  
  
'How can you say that?'  
  
'Love overcomes all obstacles'  
  
'No Christian, it doesn't. You know it doesn't. There's just one thing, one thing stronger than love.' Christian knew instantly what she meant, he had been trying to ignore it but was always aware of it in the back of his mind. With a short pause before hand as he reluctantly came to terms with this-this thing that was destroying the most beautiful thing he was part of, he slowly whispered the very word he despised the most, not daring to look once at Satine as he said it but instead keeping firm eye contact with his feet,  
  
'Death' 


	2. Goodbye to the Moulin Rouge, once again

Here's a new chapter as promised! Thank you so much 'I give it all to Mr.Black' for the wicked review, I've kept you're suggestions in mind, and thanks to Tani as well I understand what you mean about the love/death thing you're totally right so I have an idea. I don't want to give to much away but they think the wrong thing now but as time goes on they discover the right thing (do you see what I mean?), say no more. Please continue reviewing everyone, all comments are much appreciated, Hollyxxx,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He suddenly felt a wave of anger strike him and grabbed a lamp, being the nearest thing to him,  
  
'Christian what are you-' Satine was interrupted by the crash of the lamp smashing against the wall behind her.  
  
Christian let out a painful cry at the top of his lungs which, for a moment, helped. It didn't prevent that horrible feeling from coming back though, a feeling of hate, lose, anger, a feeling Christian had never experienced before. Satine stood frozen. She felt quite frightened with Christian's behaviour even though she knew she shouldn't,  
  
'Don't worry, I'll go back, OK? I'll go back to the Moulin Rouge.'  
  
Christian began to whimper. He slumped on to the bed and held his hands over his face ashamed of his sadness. Satine's fright turned into sympathy, she moved over next him and gently rubbed his back.  
  
'I don't want to lose you'-Satine jumped slightly as he spoke, still conscious that he might have another rush of anger. She let out a small sigh of relief and moved her arm around him so he could rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
'It's really late now, Christian I better go, who knows what they think I'm up to! Ha!' Her attempt to cheer him up failed miserably and her laughter slowly died out.  
  
'I'm going, I'm going' she said determinedly. She got up, kissed him on the head and headed towards the door. Christian, realising she was actually being serious, grabbed hold of her arm,  
  
'I love you, stay safe won't you? I'll be waiting for you here. Don't let Harold change your mind'  
  
Satine smiled, 'bye'. She blew a kiss and swiftly closed the door behind her. 'This was going to have to be good' she thought as she jogged down the stairway, 'How can I pull this off?.....Just don't get caught, don't get caught' She kept that thought in mind on her short journey back to the Moulin Rouge. the prison.  
  
Five minutes after she had got in the room where earlier on that day she'd found out.everything.She let out a gasp thinking over it all and put her hand on her chest trying to steady her breathing. 'It'll be alright, it'll be alright' She reassured herself. She decided to leave it a while before packing, she expected a visit from Harold at any moment, she'd noticed him from the window of his office on her way in. At that very moment she heard a creak as the door opened. Harold moved slowly into the room,  
  
'How did he take it? You were gone quite a while, we were worried' He said in a dark tone, staying alert because he had no idea what state she was in,  
  
'Harold, what a pleasant surprise!' Not bothering to look, instead keeping her back to him and removing her make up as though un-surprised at his entry. She had decided to switch into her strong mood, she wouldn't be able to cope any other way,  
  
'Don't play games with me Satine' He read her mind at once and found it very irritating, he had stayed up this late for her, he was tired and didn't want to mess around., 'What happened?' He said impatiently,  
  
Satine turned around and walked slowly across the room to him, looking him straight in the eye,  
  
'Christian, he, he'-'Think, think, think'-'He err. Christian tried to hurt.hurt himself. I was so long because I had to stop him. I told him that he should go somewhere else, start a new life' Everything began to flow and as the story moved on Satine's confidence grew. She began to move her arms wildly around the air. 'I told him he didn't deserve me, that he should be out there, around the world, meeting real women, writing stories, poems, songs' Then her face and arms dropped, 'After a few hours or so I managed to convince him. He hated me in the end, he told me to go, to leave him alone and literally just pushed me out!' She raised her eyebrows and let out a small 'hmm' of triumph, then realised something, 'I know it's for the best, you were right Harold, you were right'. She turned her back to him and bowed her head as if in sadness but secretly smirking.  
  
'I see.well I'm very sorry that it had to end this way Satine. Maybe this will teach you a lesson for the future' He said softly, his last sentence made into a question.  
  
'Yes it has' She turned around and smiled at him sensitively  
  
'Anyway.I won't keep you, you need your sleep tonight I'm sure'  
  
'I certainly do!'  
  
'Goodnight'. Harold watched Satine suspiciously as he shut the door, not completely satisfied with her story and watching in case she did anything that would give her away. Satine stood still and smiled until she was sure he had began walking down the corridor. 'Bye' She said sarcastically along with a sarcastic little wave and smirked, 'Well that's stage one over and done with' She thought, 'I've got to wait before I pack, got to wait'. But her longing to see Christian became unbearable and before she knew it a suitcase was on the bed and half her outfits were packed. She was so happy, nothing mattered, nothing, not even the threat of death shadowing over her, she was living for the moment and in a few moments time she would be with him. The love of her life and all she was living for. Christian.  
  
'Where is she?' He whispered, pacing the room. His bags were packed, his typewriter sitting on top of a suitcase ready to be sold in the nearest pawnshop. He realised he had grown quite fond of that typewriter. It had been there through all that had happened since he came to Paris. He couldn't decide a reasonable price for it, it was priceless to him. If everything went to plan then one day he'll come back here and prey it's still there, in the shop. He'd buy it back no matter what price it was, money wouldn't matter to him anyway, he'd be rich by that time.  
  
Satine crept along the pitch-black hallway, her hands full of all sorts of expensive bags and a single giant suitcase. She couldn't hear a sound from anywhere and instead of creeping she began to stride along, head held up high and a big smile on her face. Then she heard a door open behind her; she turned around immediately and accidentally dropped a bag while doing it.  
  
'Trying to escape are we?' 


	3. It's my fault

I have a worrying amount of homework that I've had to tackle over the past week or so, I've also published some poems on this site, I hope you wonderful reviewers will care to take a look! I hope you like my review I give it all back to Mr.Black, I really enjoyed the letter, and I'm currently in the middle of 'Why does my heart cry' which I was reading before I published this, I never released before that it was the same Tani who wrote that story who reviewed me! It feels as though someone famous has read it!. I really hope you all enjoy the next chapter, thank you all so much for being so kind! Except for that one you might of read, well, later on I read their story (that I apparently copied) and reviewed it.mwuahaha (lol-why is there not rum). Anyway thank you again, keep on reviewing and enjoy.Hollyxxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Duke I.' Satine whispered. He had emerged from the open door, which had filled the hallway with light, slowly followed by Warner who held a gun pointing right at Satines forehead.  
  
'I don't take kindly to people who try run away from me' he walked up to her slowly, looking her straight in the eyes. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear, 'That's why I'm going to kill you'  
  
Tears poured down Satines face, she dropped all her bags on the floor. Their plan had failed, then suddenly she realised something. 'You can't kill me!'  
  
'What?' the Duke laughed,  
  
'You need me, for the show and, and you love me don't you?'  
  
'Rubbish!' The Duke said, although Satine began to notice his insecurity, 'Do you think I am in the least bit troubled about your little show?'  
  
'You're troubled about me-'  
  
'Silence!' the Duke went red in the face as he shouted. Then realised he was being to loud and glanced around to see if he'd woken anyone up, 'I'll be more than happy to see you or that worthless writer dead'  
  
'You don't scared me Duke, I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do to stop me. That gun is a threat and that is all, you don't have a cold enough heart to kill me' Satine turned but having the chance to pick up her bags, the Duke grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her closer to him so they were face to face. He attempted to kiss her but she backed up, 'Ha, no-ones ever loved you, have they Duke? No-ones ever shown that they care like I did. You've always had to pay for love, you must be so lonely'  
  
'You made me believe that you loved me'  
  
'Yes. It must have been a great shock, am I right? To experience what it's like for the first time and then to realise it was all a lie. I've never loved you Duke and I never will. You'd better stop believing that it's true. You can't force me to love you, so just let me leave. You never know, maybe you'll be lucky, maybe someday you'll find someone as selfish, stubborn, rich and as desperate as you' the Duke loosened his grip and with a tug, Satine released herself from his grip. She began to collect up her bags, the Duke just stood there, frozen.  
  
The Duke and Warner were whispering between each other as Satine picked up the last one, she ignored them, whatever it was it wasn't worth hearing, 'Goodbye Duke' She said as she continued walking down the corridor, without bothering to look at him.  
  
BANG  
  
Satine jumped. She turned around slowly and gasped. The light from inside the room that the door had opened from spotlighted the Dukes body lying motionless on the floor. A gun lay in his right hand and blood had begun to trickle from his forehead. The Duke had killed himself. Warner had disappeared Satine felt an enormous wave of guilt fly over her at the sight of him. He had only wanted someone to love him, she had thrown him out of his fantasy world and told him everything he'd tried to ignore without a care in the world for his feelings. She had destroyed him, so much so that he'd decided to take his own life.  
  
She could hear movements from inside the rooms each side of her so she began to run. Doors opened and screams echoed all the way down the corridor. Satines head ached, what had she done? She decided to go back to Christian and pretend that it never happened.  
  
The door to Christian's flat burst open, Satine looked around and began to panic when she couldn't see him. Then she noticed him curled up on his side, in the bed, fast asleep.  
  
Satine put her bags on the floor, she moved his suitcase and typewriter from the bed and put them next to hers in a neat pile. She fell on the bed and cuddled up to Christian. She moved so close to him that their noses nearly touched and she moved a hand down his peaceful face, 'You'll love me no matter what I've done won't you?' She whispered, 'Don't ever leave me'. Christian didn't reply but put his left arm over her and squeezed her tighter to him. Satine kissed him on the lips, 'Love you'. Before long she was in a deep sleep too and they lay together in the few last hours of darkness before a new day and a new life for Satine began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm finding it a bit hard to write. It's not getting anywhere, sorry. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind at the moment, please don't stop reading, it will improve, I promise! 


	4. Let's go home

I can't believe I've done this chapter in the same day! I'm prouder of this one. I've just realised that in Satine and Christians day they wouldn't say 'OK' and there was something else I've done wrong. This chapter has lots of things in that I needed to think about like money and train tickets but I think it's sorted, feel free to tell me what isn't right. Thanks everyone, I love you! Sorry, I'm feeling very loving after writing this chapter. Peace out dudes! Hollyxxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Satine' Christian whispered and gently nudged her,  
  
'Mmm' Satine said irritably,  
  
'I've been to the pawnshop and sold the typewriter. The money I made wasn't enough so I was wondering if you have some jewellery that you wouldn't mind selling'  
  
Satine sat up, 'Yes in that bag' She pointed to an elegant looking navy hang bag covered in tiny diamonds. 'There's a purse in there and inside that is a necklace. I've never been to fond of it and it should sell for more than enough'  
  
'Thank you' Christian said as he took the necklace out of the purse and looked at it with amazement. It would definitely make a lot of money, Christian wasn't sure he'd ever held something so expensive. It made him think of how different their lives had been until they'd met each other. He looked over at Satine who was now looking out the window at the Moulin Rouge. 'What has her life been like? What sort of things had she experienced? Had she ever loved anyone before?' He thought,  
  
'What?' Satine realised Christian was staring at her with quite an absent gaze.  
  
'Nothing, look you'd better get changed out of those clothes, you slept in them' Satine looked down, surprised, 'I'll go back to the pawnshop with this necklace and buy our train tickets. We should be able to leave at about two o'clock, four at the latest'  
  
'That's wonderful! What time is it now?'  
  
'It's around midday. So I'll see you in an hour or so' Christian said as he climbed over their bags and made his way to the door.  
  
'This is about the time that the windmill started turning' Satine thought, still staring at the Moulin Rouge  
  
'Bye Satine' Christian said slightly louder, trying to get her attention as he stood by the door, ' I'm going now Satine, bye.'  
  
'Oh, sorry!' She laughed, 'Bye, I love you'  
  
'I love you to' Christian replied and shut the door behind him. As soon as he did the windmill started turning,  
  
'Ahh, just on time' She said to herself. That meant Harold had not decided to close the Moulin Rouge, if only for one day, because of the Dukes death. Typical Harold, 'The show must go on'. What would happen now? The Duke had the deeds to the Moulin Rouge, Harold would have to bid to get them back, where would he get the money from? Would the punters still want to visit now that the star of the show had run away? 'Who cares?' She thought to herself, the Moulin Rouge was nothing to do with her now. She was flying away from here.  
  
Suddenly Satine started coughing. She knew it was happening again,  
  
'Christian' She cried. She wanted him with her. He wouldn't be back for a while. She choked between cries, no-one was here to help her. The room started spinning and she collapsed with a thump on the hard, cold floor.  
  
'She needs a lot of rest'  
  
'I understand but can we just make an exception today? We need to go somewhere urgently, she can rest for however long it takes afterwards'  
  
'Anything too extreme may dramatically shorten the time she has left'  
  
Satine opened her eyes to see Christian and a doctor standing over her,  
  
'Satine' Christian noticed her wake up, bent down and put a gentle hand on her face, 'Are you feeling alright?'  
  
'Yes, I'm.I'm fine'  
  
'Well take care of yourself mademoiselle Satine. Goodbye'  
  
'Goodbye, thank you doctor' Christian stood up and shook hands with him before he walked out of the apartment.  
  
'I booked the train for one o'clock, it's five o'clock now but don't worry, I went back to the station while the doctor was here and changed it. We've got an hour'  
  
'I'll get changed' Satine stood up, got her suitcase and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
'I can't wait to go back to London, I'll show you around, it's a beautiful place' Christian said through the door,  
  
'Great'  
  
'I think it's best we get to the hospital first though'  
  
'OK'  
  
'Satine I hope you're hurrying, it's best we go early, just incase'  
  
'I'm ready' Satine emerged from the bathroom in a smart suit similar to the one she had worn yesterday when she told Christian that she was dying.  
  
'You look beautiful'  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'Lets go'  
  
Christian held most of Satine's bag, only having one himself and concerned that they would out her under stress.  
  
'You shouldn't fuss' Satine said as they walked down the street to the station that was clearly in view, straight ahead. A lot of people recognised Satine,  
  
'Satine! Satine! I have ten franks!'  
  
She blanked them out and kept her eyes on the train station. Christian kissed her on the cheek, attempting to stop the people shouting out but it didn't work so they started walking faster.  
  
When they got to the station Christian got the tickets out, they checked which platform their train would arrive at and then sat together on a bench and dumped their bags.  
  
'I have plenty of money from your necklace, do you want me to get you something while we wait?'  
  
'No I'd just like to wait for the train'  
  
'Are you alright?' Christian looked at her, concerned,  
  
'I'm fine, for Gods sake!' Satine was getting very irritated with hearing the same question again and again, 'Sorry, just don't be worried about me OK?'  
  
'I can't help it, put I'll stop asking, I'll just be worried'  
  
Satine looked at him and laughed. Christian turned his head,  
  
'What?' He laughed back. Satine shook her head and laughed harder, she wasn't even sure what she was laughing about but it felt good. They looked at each other, laughing for no reason, Satine grabbed Christians collar and gave him an incredibly passionate kiss. At that very moment their train pulled in to the platform, they were going home. 


	5. Hello everyone

Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and that this update isn't part of the story but I just want you all to know that 'SlaveToPotter' has a story called 'Untill [with that spelling mistake] the End of Time' which is mine!!! You'll notice that their chapter one is word for word exactly the same as mine but I published mine a year ago! I've reported it as abuse and wrote a 'how dare you!' review but it has really wound me up so I want to do this as well! Has this happened to anyone? It's really upset me, my heats beating really fast right now! Please don't send reviews to 'SlaveToPotter' for my work, thank you. Holly xxx 


End file.
